


The shape and the fit

by hey_nonny_nonny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Double Drabble, Fade to Black, M/M, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_nonny_nonny/pseuds/hey_nonny_nonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at Daniel's pathetic excuse for an erection, Tom says, "You're perfect, oh my god. Can I suck you now, please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shape and the fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt "Small dick worship!" at FFA. The worship in question is all verbal; apologies for the fade to black.

His hands trembling, Daniel unzips his jeans and slowly pushes down his boxers. But Tom doesn't laugh or wince; he doesn't paste on a fake smile or say kind words about the air temperature in here. Staring at Daniel's pathetic excuse for an erection, he says, "You're perfect, oh my god. Can I suck you now, please?"

Daniel nods dumbly, afraid that he'll blurt out something stupid if he opens his mouth, but Tom's doing all the talking as he sinks to his knees anyway.

"The truth is, I love sucking cock but I'm completely useless at taking it deep. Like, I gag and I splutter and I even cry. And then I get kind of freaked out if the guy's into that look, into hurting me just for selfish reasons, so it's a perfect storm of bad. But you I can do properly – I'll love it and you'll _fit_."

He looks up at Daniel through his lashes and says, "Like we already fit together so well in every other way, you know?"

And if Daniel wasn't already completely in love with him, it would happen in the moment between that last word and Tom's first lick of his cock.


End file.
